Quelque chose
by jillou
Summary: Trois ans ont passés depuis la destruction de Konoha...A Suna, dans un bar, un homme va se suicider...Mais une rencontre imprévue va boulverser ses plans... et sa vie...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

QUELQUE CHOSE…

_Quelque chose… qui s'est passé il y a 3 ans… Konoha en flamme, les cadavres sur le sol… je ne retrouve plus les autres, je vais vomir._

_L'alcool qui me monte au cerveau, la nausée, et ce souvenir à demi enfoui qui remonte à la surface…_

_Sasuke qui revient au village, selon lui Itachi y est aussi… mais Orochimaru ne veut pas que sont précieux réceptacle lui échappe. Un terrible affrontement qui se déclenche, l'Hokage qui s'en mêle, les Anbus et les derniers de l'Akatsuki en prime…_

_Un certain démon qui se réveille…_

_La ville en feu, je ne sens plus rien, je n'ai plus le contrôle… je suis faible…_

_Je me réveille, je ne retrouve plus les autres… c'est ma faute … il sont tous morts._

_Je veux partir, je dois partir… loin des flammes, loin des cadavres, loin de tout…_

Je me réveille pour de bon, et je constate, impuissant, que rien n'a changé… à cause de lui…

Non…

A cause de moi…

Jill

**Voilà ! Le prologue est lâché et la suite ne devrait plus tarder !**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 

QUELQUE CHOSE…

J'ai tant pleuré, je n'ai même plus de larmes à verser, je n'ai même plus assez d'argent pour me saouler… pour oublier…

Je me sens pris de léger tremblement : alors je chuchote doucement…

"Calme toi s'il te plait, allons, du calme…"

Je ne me parle pas à moi contrairement à ce que doivent penser les badaud, mais à « lui ». En moi, celui qui, il y a 3 ans m'a fait commettre l'irréparable. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, pas du tout, car le seul fautif c'est moi, j'étais faible, je le suis et je le serais toujours.

J'en ai pris conscience juste après mon réveil, parmi les morts de la ville. A partir de ce moment, j'ai erré, sans but, dans le pays du feu, puis dans celui du sable, dans Suna, dans ce bar…

J'en ai marre, je veux crevé, ce soir je m'ouvrirais les veines et je me viderais lentement, tout seul, comme toujours depuis ma naissance…

« Il » n'était pas d'accord, il remuait en moi, mais je lui faisais comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine, je n'avais plus de but, plus de rêve, plus rien… et il s'apaisait, il était compréhensif.

Pourtant, c'est dans ce trou pourri, dans cette situation de merde, que quelque chose arriva…

Une cloche retentit au loin…

Bientôt minuit pensais-je…bientôt la mort savais-je…

Je vois le patron du bar faire entrer les putes, il donne les tarifs. A ce moment je me dis : pourquoi pas ? Parce que j'ais pas un rond, et puis après tout tant pis, j'en ai pus rien à faire.

Je m'en fait une et je me saigne après, c'est tout…

Les filles commencent à bouger… c'est beau…

Ca lui plaît aussi à « lui », il est impatient. Une d'entre elles vient vers moi, j'ai le regard embué, les idées pas claires et cette satanée nausée. Elle commence son travail, elle me caresse… Elle m'embrasse. Je suis trop bourré pour en apprécié quoi que soit, tant pis, ça n'a plus d'importance…

…bizarre… je me sens bizarre, est-ce à cause d'elle ?

Puis elle finit par arrêter, elle recul son visage et nous nous observons pour la première fois dans les yeux… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose d'étrange… quelque chose de familier…

Parce que ces yeux là, ils étaient complètement blancs…

Elle aussi a comprit, elle tremble, elle à froid.

La stupéfaction est passée, il faut maintenant faire face…

-...tu…non…tu n'es…oh na…na…

J'aurais tout donné pour me trouver ailleurs en ce moment, mais je n'ai plus rien à donner, à part ma vie…

-NARUTO !

Et c'est complètement en larmes qu'elle s'effondre sur moi, et que moi je veux plus que jamais m'effacer…

-Oh Naruto c'est toi ! Je t'en supplie die moi que c'est toi ! me demande-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien, je veux mourir…

-Hinata… soufflais-je.

-Dit moi que c'est toi, m'implora-t-elle.

Finalement, je la prends dans mes bras… 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, 3 ans que nous sommes séparés.

-Pardon Hinata, je suis désolé… C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire, tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

Elle continue de pleurer, de joie ou de tristesse ? Peut être un peu des 2. Elle tremble, je lui donne mon manteau, elle n'est que trop peu couverte.

Les badauds nous observent, étonnés, mais je m'en fous, je dois partir…

Alors je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, elle panique :

-N…Naruto.

-Je suis désolé Hinata, je dois partir…

-Non ! Naruto attend !

Elle me lance un regard implorant…

-Naruto…par pitié…

Je fais un pas, puis deux, j'accélère, je ne veux pas l'entendre dire…

-Ai…aide moi Naruto.

C'est fini, ma tentative de fuite est un échec, je reviens vers elle, pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise…

-Je ne peux pas Hinata, tu dois comprendre…

-Aide moi Naruto.

-Hinata, écoute…

-S'…S'il te plait.

Et elle se remet à pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si misérable, et pourtant, c'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute, alors, qu'attend-t-elle de moi ? Mais je ne peux pas continuer à la voir comme ça, alors je m'avoue vaincu et je fais face à ma faiblesse…

-T'as de l'argent ? demandais-je en m'asseyant.

Elle releva la tête et murmura un timide « oui ».

-Alors demande une bouteille, soupirais-je

La jeune femme parvint à esquisser un sourire, au milieu des larmes et, bizarrement, moi aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'intuition que je ne mourrait pas cette nuit.

Et tandis que nous discutions, quelque chose… comme des souvenirs me revenaient…

Jill


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

QUELQUE CHOSE …

Ce souvenir… je me rappelle… elle était venue vers moi ce jour là. Comme à son habitude, elle bégayait et ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots, elle semblait très embarrassée :

-N…Na…Naruto ?

-(baiilllle) oui ?

Le soleil se couchait, je m'étais installé sur la colline après le retour d'une mission épuisante et je n'étais pas vraiment disposé à l'écouter. Voyant donc que la conversation n'avançait je m'étais levé, lui ai dit bonne nuit et me suis dirigé vers ma maison. Sauf que…

-Naruto ! Attend ! Elle s'était mise à courir pour me rattraper.

Une fois passé le premier choc (elle venait d'aligner deux mots en ma présence!), je pris de plein fouet le second qui était due à un sol glissant, une grande vitesse et l'impossibilité d'effectuer un dérapage contrôlé. Incapable de conserver mon équilibre, nous dévalâmes donc la colline l'un contre l'autre étant donné qu'elle n'était visiblement pas disposée à me lâcher.

Tout ça pour finalement la retrouver allonger sur moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Avant cela je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait exister un rouge aussi foncer que celui qu'arborait son visage. Elle se trouvait complètement tétanisée et pourtant elle s'offrit le luxe de ne pas s'évanouir (ce qui pour une fois m'aurait bien arrangé). Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête de peur de perdre la mienne. Enfin, après moult hésitations (et une bonne dizaine de minutes), elle décida (et sans prévenir), de m'embrasser.

-Euh…Hinata ? Parvins-je à placer entre deux baisers.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas.

J'aurais bien fait quelque chose mais d'une je ne pouvais absolument pas bouger et de deux… c'était pas désagréable.

Il s'écoula alors une autre dizaine de minutes au terme duquel elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était souriante, sans doute l'étais-je aussi, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux :

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

-Naruto, je…je…

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et…

-Je t'aime.

Ensuite, je crois me souvenir que nous avons passé la nuit là, l'un contre l'autres, et à notre réveil, tout nos amis étaient là et nous regardaient l'air amusés. Au final, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, elle à accepter.

C'était il y a cinq ans.

Aujourd'hui, tout est différend. Elle est pute dans un bar paumé au tréfonds de Suna. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus vierge pensais-je. Mais après tout je m'en foutais…complètement. Mais je suis content de la revoir.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous parlions de tout, de rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, je décidais d'y mettre un terme. Alors brusquement…

-Hinata, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? C'est ma faute si tu en ais là, je ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce démon qui…

-LAISSE KIUBI EN DEHORS DE CA !

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne supportais pas que l'on parle de lui de cette façon, c'est moi qui n'est pas pus le contenir.

Je regretta immédiatement le ton que j'avais employé, je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Alors je repris sur un ton plus doux :

-Le seul et unique fautif c'est moi. Lui dis-je, amère.

Elle baissa la tête :

-Mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! cria-t-elle. Nous on avait confiance en toi et…tu…tu nous a abandonné alors qu'on avait le plus besoin de toi !

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser la tête, elle avait totalement raison mais maintenant je n'y pouvais plus rien…

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa, quelque chose dons je n'avais pas tenu compte et qui pourtant me tétanisait…nous ?

-Eh ! Le blond ! Not' copine te plaît ?

-Et une à trois ! Ca t'intéresse pas ?

Non !

Je me retournai très lentement bien que je sache que c'était inéluctable

Non !

Pas maintenant.

Non !

Pas ici.

J'étais retourné maintenant et je voulais à nouveau mourir

Sakura…Inô…

Jill


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRES 4

QUELQUE CHOSE…

Sakura… Inô…

Il se passa quelque minutes incertaines. J'en profitais pour les observer : elles avaient toutes les deux maigris, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, et pourtant…

Elles semblaient aussi misérables que Hinata, le teint pâle, la mine renfermée…

Sakura donnait la même impression que moi, celle d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait le regard dur, les cheveux délavés…

Je me retournas d'un geste dédaigneux, avalas d'une traite mon verre et me levas, me préparant à partir. Cependant…

-NARUTO !

Inô venait de me sauter dessus m'agrippant de toute ses forces comme si elle avait peur que je tombe par terre, elle pleurait.

Trop tard, pensais-je, je ne pouvais plus partir, et alors que j'attendais, résigner, que Sakura me saute elle aussi dessus, quelque chose me frappa.

Le regard de Sakura. Ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance, du bonheur ni même du soulagement, mais de la haine, de la haine pure et sauvage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cracha-t-elle.

Inô me lâcha, surprise, tandis que je restais debout, impassible.

-Suis-je bête, railla-t-elle, tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air hein ? Et avec Hinata par-dessus le marché.

-Sakura ! intervint Hinata.

-Sakura, voyons. Implora Inô.

-Casse-toi ! cria-t-elle, MAINTENANT !

Je ne demandais pas mieux, cependant je ne bougeais pas, pourquoi ?

C'est vrai ça, pour quelle raison est-ce que je refusais de partir?

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit, j'avais presque oublié la raison qui m'a poussé à continuer à vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pourquoi », la voilà la raison.

Elle continuait de me foudroyer du regard, mais je restais là.

-Tu as finis ton verre non ? Alors tire-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me rassis, c'était maintenant ou jamais, j'allais enfin savoir…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais partir…

Hinata étouffa un sanglot.

-... mais avant tu vas me dire une chose.

-Je n'ais rien à te dire, pas après ce que tu as fait !

Je lui jetai un regard venimeux.

-Oh si, répondis-je.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle.

-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé il y a 3 ans.

Tu te fiche de moi, éructa-t-elle, tu sais mieux que personne ce qui s'est passé alors si tu es venu ici pour te moquer de nous part tout de suite !

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Tu te trompes complètement, à vraie dire… je ne sais que le dixième des évènements.

-Quoi ? dire-t-elles, sans comprendre.

Je les regardai droit dans les yeux :

-Je n'ais pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé juste avant et pendant ma transformation.

-Ce… C'est vrai ? souffla Inô.

Alors Sakura, fouille ta mémoire et dis-moi ce qui à pus me rendre furieux au point de me transformer en renard à neuf queues et de détruire mon propre village, parce que je ne partirais pas avant.

Après une longue hésitation, Sakura prit une chaise et s'installa à la table.

Elle commença à m'expliquer…

-Inô et moi nous nous trouvions au Nord de la ville, la bataille avait commencé au Sud-est de notre position, nous organisions l'évacuation lorsqu'une énorme explosion retentit, tu venais de te transformer. Tu te rends donc compte que d'après la distance, nous n'avons pas pu voir, ce qui t'avait poussé à bout.

J'émis un léger grognement, j'étais très déçu.

-Que s'est il passé ensuite, demandais-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant…

-Eh bien…

_3 ans plus tôt…_

_-Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !_

_-Je crois que c'est Naruto ! Le démon s'est libéré !_

_-Mais…mais c'est horrible !_

_-Dépêchons-nous de partir._

_C'était la débandade, tout le monde courait partout, on entendait les cris, les pleurs, les appels au secours. Lorsque soudain…_

_Une terrible explosion retentit, un souffle destructeur emporta tout sur son passage. Grâce à nos réflexes de ninjas, nous sommes parvenus à éviter de nous faire broyer._

_Peu à peu, nous avons repris connaissance, contemplant le paysage de désolation, le démon avait disparu, mais un autre danger approchait…_

_Des ninjas de Kiri ! Ils profitent du carnage pour envahir le pays du feu !_

_-Inô ! Il faut partir, vite !_

_-Où sont les autre ?_

_-On a pas le temps, vient on part._

_-Mais où ?_

_-J'en sais rien mais allons-y !_

_-Regarde !_

_Un corps gisait, inconscient. C'était Hinata._

_-Elle respire encore !_

_-Alors on l'emmène ! Viens !_

_Derrière nous, les ninjas se rapprochaient. Nous n'avions plus le temps de chercher les autres._

_Et Pendant que nous nous enfuions vers un avenir incertain, je regardais avec horreur la ville détruite._

_Naruto, pensais-je… Tout ça… C'est de ta faute._

Jill


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

QUELQUE CHOSE…

J'avais écouté leur récit avec attention, mais ça ne m'avais avancé à rien, je leurs demanda :

-Vous n'avez vraiment rencontré personne ?

Silence… Je voyais bien qu'elles étaient gênées, il s'était passé quelque chose…

-En fait si, avoua Inô, mais…

Hinata sanglotait…

-Elle était morte, acheva Sakura sans délicatesse.

-Elle ? Demandais-je.

Inô baissa la tête…

-Tenten, murmura-t-elle.

Un terrible poids tomba dans mon estomac.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration, Sakura qui continuait de me foudroyer du regard, Inô, la tête baissée et Hinata qui reniflait silencieusement.

Ca n'avait que trop durée !

Je me leva et entreprit de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elles et moi lorsque…

-Non ! Attend ! M'interpella Inô.

-N… Naruto, bégayait Hinata.

-Mais vous n'avez pas honte ! Hurla Sakura.

Je me retournais, un peu surpris de sa réaction. Elle continua de crier :

-C'est entièrement de sa faute si on en est là ! Entièrement vous entendez ! Et maintenant vous allez vous traînez à ses pieds pour son seul plaisirs ! Lui qui nous a lâchement abandonné alors qu'il aurait pu se racheter ! Maintenant c'est trop tard !

Et elle me jeta un regard assassin.

Personnellement, je décidais de sourire, histoire de la mettre encore plus en rogne.

-Bon, alors je vais vous laissez ! C'était sympa de vous revoir ! Mais ce n'est pas le tout, j'ai des veines à m'ouvrir moi !

Hinata voulut courir vers moi mais elle fut stoppée par la main de Sakura.

Arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, je leurs fit face et déclara :

-Tchao tout le monde !

Et je sortis dans la nuit du pays du sable…

Je marchais pendant une dizaine de minutes, avec toujours un sourire triomphant sur mon visage, mais… je ne pouvais pas… la nausée qui revient… je perd l'équilibre et je m'écroule contre un mur, je ne souris plus… aller vite ! Pensais-je. Je sortis un kunaï de ma sacoche, et je regardais ma main.

C'était la pleine lune au dessus de Suna… un léger vent frais me caressait le visage et quelque chose… comme un rêve qui revient… comme des pensées…comme une promesse.

_Un jour je serais Hokage ! _

Konoha est détruite.

_Je n'abandonnerais pas !_

Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

_C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô._

Il n'y a plus de but.

_Sakura… C'est une promesse à vie !_

La vie… je peux y mettre un terme ce soir…

_Espèce de trouillard._

Un but…

La lune est belle ce soir…

Hinata pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant et Inô avait bien du mal à retenir les siennes mais Sakura avait toujours son regard impassible et dur.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit délicatement, les filles regardèrent le nouveau venu…

C'était moi…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

-Alors ?...Vous venez ou pas ? Demandais-je.

Hinata et Inô faillirent hurler de joie et commençaient à se lever mais Sakura n'était pas de cet avis :

-Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas…

-Maintenant tu la fermes !

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, elle était terrifiée, ce devait être la première fois qu'elle me voyait comme ça.

Je m'approchai d'elle et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui expliquai :

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je te laisse le choix, soit tu viens avec nous et tu quitte ton trou à rat, tu me laisses m'occuper de tout et je te promet une vie meilleur ou alors tu y restes dans ton trou à rat à mener une vie de merde jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Son expression changea et alors que je tournai les talons, je l'entendis murmurer :

-Tu n'as jamais su tenir tes promesses.

Je me retournai.

A nouveau je la regardai dans les yeux :

-Sakura… Je t'ai fait cette promesse… à vie. Rien ne nous permet de penser que Sasuke est mort ce jour là.

Soudain, je crus déceler comme une once d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Si Sasuke est toujours vivant… Je vous réunirais, et plus jamais vous ne serez séparés.

Elle avit envie de me croire, je le voyais bien.

Néanmoins, la méfiance et la haine reprirent leurs places dans son regard :

-Je ne te fais pas confiance… plus depuis trois ans.

Je lui répondis sincèrement :

-Je m'en moque, cependant ne me pose pas de problème, fait le pour elles, lui dis-je en regardant Hinata et Inô qui étaient aller chercher leurs maigres affaires.

Sakura soupira :

-D'accord.

J'étais satisfait, je venais de me mettre dans une situation incroyable mais bizarrement, j'étais serein.

Je ne serais plus seul désormais, seul avec mes souvenirs, avec mes regrets, mes peines, mes faiblesses. Désormais, j'avais un but… un espoir.

Jill


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

QUELQUE CHOSE…

-Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes dans la tiédeur de la nuit du pays du sable. Moi, Hinata, Inô et Sakura qui avait finalement accepté de nous accompagner. Ma situation n'avait rien d'enviable : je me retrouvait avec pour responsabilité la vie de trois personnes.

Je me rappelais, nostalgique, du temps où je devais m'occuper de l'équipe de Konohamaru…

-Dites-moi, demandais-je, l'académie ninja…

-Eh bien, commença Inô, on a vue un morceau de la falaise s'écraser dessus…

-… et le souffle de l'explosion à terminer de détruire complètement le bâtiment, termina Hinata.

Il y eu silence…

-Alors… même maître Iruka, soupirais-je.

-Normalement, en cas de danger, les professeurs doivent emmener les élèves dans les abris dans la falaise, assura Sakura.

-Crois-tu qu'ils ont eu le temps ? Demanda Inô

-Et… la falaise s'est complètement écroulée, fit remarquer Hinata.

Nouveau silence…

Je décidais de changer le cours de la conversation :

-Avez-vous de quoi payer l'hôtel ?

Hinata et Inô fouillèrent vite fait dans leurs poches pour en sortir deux ou trois pièces.

Je jetais un regard à Sakura :

-Et toi ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et sortis de sa veste deux pièces.

Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois, je leur avouais :

-J'ai rien.

-AH ! Lança Sakura sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ca devrait suffire à payer une chambre, leur dis-je.

-Et après ? Demanda Sakura

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais :

-Tu verras bien.

Un bâtiment pour le moins sinistre se dressait devant nous et arborait une pancarte croulante sur laquelle était inscrit : HOTEL.

-Ca suffira pour cette nuit.

-Je ne sais pas si ce taudis vaut mieux que notre « trous à rat », persiflai Sakura.

Je ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et poussa la porte dans un grincement.

Inô poussa un sifflement : L'intérieur était incontestablement mieux entretenu que l'extérieur, même Sakura semblait soulagée.

Je me dirigeai vers le gérant et lui demanda :

-Une chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi :

-A quatre ?

-Ca te pose un problème ?

Il ne répondit pas et me tendit la clé de la chambre.

Nous montâmes au premier étage pour finalement arriver devant la pièce. J'ouvris la porte et nous découvrîmes notre logement : une chambre avec un grand lit, une salle de bain et des toilettes.

Nous entrâmes.

-Je dormirai dans la salle de bain, vous vous partagerez la chambre, si vous voulez prendre une douche c'est maintenant.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, du moins pour les filles que j'entendais dormir comme des masses. Moi je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, je me tournais et me retournais dans mon matelas de fortune. Je me posais des tas de question sur ce qui m'avait amené à ranger mon kunaï et à revenir au bar.

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans ma tête, et si…

Et si c'était ça mon but ?

Je risquai un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, même Sakura était paisible lorsqu'elle dormait.

Je décidais de passer le reste de la nuit à organiser le lendemain.

Ca allait être serré.

------------------------------------

-Debout tout le monde !

Elles poussèrent successivement des grognements de protestation tandis que j'ouvrais les volets.

-Habillez-vous, je vais nous chercher à manger.

J'ouvris la porte, descendit les escaliers et sortis dans la rue en pleine activité.

Je revins peu après avec des pâtisseries encore chaudes dans un panier.

Hinata était surprise :

-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir tout ça ! Je croyais que tu étais fauché ?

Je me contentais de répondre dans un grognement :

-Je les ais trouvé.

Nous mangeâmes de bon cœur, surtout elles, je pus constater qu'elles étaient affamées.

Sakura me demanda avec tout le tact dont elle était capable (c'est-à-dire aucun) ce qui allait ce passer maintenant.

Je pris tout mon temps pour finir ma bouché, et, voyant que leurs yeux étaient tous rivés sur moi, je les mis au courant :

-On va voir Gaara.

Le silence suivit ma déclaration, puis Sakura explosa :

-Parce que tu nous crois assez bête pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

-Explique-toi, lui demandais-je calmement.

-Il refusera de nous aider ! Il n'a que faire de nous puisque Konoha a été anéanti ! Il n'a pas de bénéfice à nous venir en aide ! De plus, les gardes refuseront de nous laisser le voir, les rescapés de Konoha sont désormais considéré comme des moins que rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que je vais gober ça ?

Elle me regardait sans comprendre, je lui expliquai :

-La seule vérité c'est que tu as honte, tu m'entend ! Tu as terriblement honte d'en être arrivé là par tes propres moyens alors que tu aurais pu demander de l'aide à d'autres bien avant !

Elle était complètement désarmée, pourtant, elle persista :

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne refusera pas ?

Je répondis simplement :

-Il n'est pas comme ça.

Elle ne rétorqua rien.

-De plus, pour ce qui est des gardes… Je m'en occuperais.

La discussion était close.

Jill


End file.
